Siempre ahí para ti
by DinastyF
Summary: Ageha y Makoto, como los hermanos que son en una familia de vampiros, aprenden a cuidarse el uno al otro de las adversidades que su inmortal vida les da, sorprendiendolos a veces y uniendolos incluso más allá de un simple amor fraternal. YAOI a futuro


Siempre ahí para ti

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rating: T

Pareja: Makoto y Ageha-kun

Género: Romance/Drama/Yaoi

Advertencias futuras: Hard, angst.

Disclaimers: RH+ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los uso en esta historia únicamente con fines de entretenimiento de fans para fans.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Las alegrías diarias**

**Después de clases.**

_**Makoto**_

Sábado por la mañana y como a diario Ageha se escapaba del aseo del salón. Siempre solía poner una excusa para tratar de convencerme, y a mi no me quedaba más que acceder y dejar que se marchara más temprano que yo del instituto. Por lo que esta vez no había sido la excepción, solo que terminó por sorprenderme mucho la "excusa" que me había puesto…

Antes de que finalizara la última clase de la mañana, me adentré en mis pensamientos, mientras observaba hacia la ventana, y de vez en cuando de reojo "espiaba" a Ageha, quien como siempre parecía absorto, también, de la clase, con su lápiz de ranita, (regalo de cumpleaños de Kiyoi) y su libreta de apuntes, dibujando y escribiendo cuanta cosa se le venía en mente.

Si tuviera la capacidad de leer la mente estaría casi seguro de que la mayor parte de sus sonrisas iban para mensajes o pensamientos sobre Kiyoi. Y por eso siempre tuve en mente una pregunta, la cual sabía que al parecer nadie me respondería a menos que me arriesgara y la lanzara al aire: ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían Ageha y Kiyoi, más allá de simples abrazos y dulces palabras paternales?

_Siempre que llegábamos a casa Ageha corría a los brazos de Kiyoi y como respuesta recibía una caricia en su cabeza y una dulce sonrisa por parte de su "padre", y yo solo me quedaba a mitad del camino, observándolos serio y confundido por lo que a diario presenciaba. Aunque tampoco lograba quedarme sin nada, pues recibía una dulce y extrañamente cálida caricia por parte de las suaves manos de mi nuevo mentor en mis mejillas ahora sonrosadas._

Al finalizar la clase, Ageha como siempre salió presuroso, con la mochila al hombro, del salón, y a modo de perdón, ¿o era suplica?, hizo una reverencia hacia mi, pidiéndome le diera permiso de marcharse una vez más, temprano.

-¡Ettoo, Ma-Makoto!-tímido como siempre, (más bien fingía ternura, cosa que Kiyoi siempre le creía), ¿Podría…irme temprano hoy también?

[Si crees que de esa manera me vas a convencer…]

-¿Cuál es la prisa ahora?-con la escoba en una mano y el recogedor en la otra prestaba atención a sus súplicas.

-Kiyoi me pidió le trajera la cena de esta noche, porque…"Mister" vendría a visitarnos nuevamente…y pues…no quisiera quedarle mal-si hubiera traído uniforme escolar femenino como aquella vez, me hubiera quedado perplejo al descubrir como siempre lo lindo que se veía. Era raro siendo que era un chico, aunque también un poco gracioso.

-No quiero pensar que como siempre buscas apartarte del aseo, de lo contrario la próxima vez te tocara a ti limpiar todo el salón completo como castigo.

-¡No, claro que no, te lo juro, Kiyoi me pidió ese mandado!-casi se arrodillaba, eso me estaba empezando a dar un poco de cosa, pues no merecía reverencias por parte de nadie…siempre lo había pensado así. ¿Acaso mi sola existencia era algo malo?, pues mi culpabilidad no dejaba de irse, al igual que los recuerdos que tenía sobre mi madre.

-Confiaré en ti, Ageha-entrecerrando los ojos comencé a barrer desde el escritorio de la maestra hasta la puerta del salón, para alejar el polvo y el resto de comida que mis compañeros habían dejado.

-¡Gracias, Makoto!, en-tonces me voy-una última reverencia y desde afuera del salón, un poco más alejado de mi, me grito la despedida-¡Nos vemos en la noche, no tardes mucho o sino Kiyoi se enojará!

-¡De acuerdo!

Tiempo más tarde, terminé el aseo tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a tomar el bus que me llevaría a la casa Luna Eterna, mi nuevo hogar desde hacía unas cuantas semanas.

-[¿Me pregunto si alguna vez veré a Ageha haciendo el aseo?, no lo imagino ni siquiera haciendo los quehaceres de Kiyoi]-con una leve risita de burla tomé mi jugo de tomate, tiré la lata ya vacía al contenedor, y subí al bus. Tomé un lugar en una de las ventanas, para observar un poco el paisaje que el recorrido a casa siempre me mostraba.

_**Ageha**_

Tal vez había planeado casi media historia tan solo para que me dejara deshacerme una vez más del aseo del salón, pero en parte era cierto que Kiyoi me había encargado un mandado, y aunque no era la cena precisamente, tenía que ver en ello.

Me había pedido le trajera velas y objetos para adornar la mesa, ¿Es que acaso Mister era una persona tan respetable que Kiyoi quería que nos vistieramos de gala hoy?, nunca lo había pensado así, pero me daban ganas de ver a Makoto chan con traje.

Bajando del bus que me llevaría a mi tienda favorita de objetos raros y decoraciones, (solía visitarla cuando era más niño junto con Kiyoi), al entrar me encontré como siempre con Ami, quien al parecer tenía algo entre manos por la sonrisa tan molesta que se traía a mis espaldas. ¡Nada más porque andaba detrás de mi Kiyoi no la perdonaba!, lo demás ya era otro asunto, y mientras no la viera a su lado eso me reconfortaba un poco. Pues temía que Kiyoi la quisiera….más que a mí.

Viendo la lista de pedidos, comencé a visitar cada uno de los pasillos, encontrando cada cosa y tachándola con una pluma que había sacado de mi mochila.

Por poco y terminaba mi recorrido de decoraciones celestiales, cuando me doy cuenta de que me faltaba lo más importante para Kiyoi: un ramo de rosas blancas frescas.

Pasando por el pasillo donde se encontraban las flores, muy dudoso pensé no encontrar un ramo así, hasta que justo enfrente de mi cara encuentro uno, ¡todo gracias a Ami! Haciendo pucheros no me quedó de otra que aceptarle el ramo, para ir hacia la caja, corriendo tras de ella y pagar todo lo que había comprado.

-¿Todo esto es para Kiyoi-san, nee?-me decía alegremente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡Eso n-no te importa a ti!-y yo le respondía cruzándome de brazos y desviándole la mirada.

-¡Oh, pero claro que me importa, pues me voy dando cuenta que de no haber sido por mi no sabrías escoger ni siquiera el mejor ramo de rosas!

-¿Me estás diciendo que no se escoger cosas?

-Así parece

-¡Quita tu estúpida sonrisa!, ¡Y si se escoger cosas, p-porque Kiyoi me enseñó como!

-¡Solo por eso, **sino estuviera él a tu lado de seguro no sobrevivirías**, vampiro tonto!

-¡Deja de decirme tonto, y-y no te metas en lo que no te importa!

Lo último que me quedó por hacer, sin más remedio fue echarme a correr, y a llorar, con la canasta entre mis manos, finalmente pude ver que Ami se había sentido por aquellas palabras, ¡Aunque tarde que temprano haría que pagara por ellas!

Con un poco de las últimas lágrimas que me quedaban, regresé a casa dejándole las cosas a Kiyoi sobre la mesa, obviamente él me detuvo y me cuestionó sobre la razón de mi depresión.

Por más que quise mostrarle una sonrisa para que no se preocupara por mi, no lo había conseguido, pues al final terminé nuevamente entre sus brazos, siendo consolado cálida y tiernamente, sin dejar de llorar después de haberle contado que Ami se había burlado de mi con aquellas crueles palabras.

-Tienes que tratar de ser más fuerte, Ageha. Ambos sabemos que siempre estaré a tu lado, pero…habrá ocasiones en que tendrás que aprender a valerte por ti mismo, justamente como pasó esta mañana con Ami, y no por eso estaré para cuidarte las espaldas.

-(Snif, Snif) lo se…pero…no soy tan fuerte como tu, Kiyoi-me seguía aferrando a sus ropas. Como me encantaba el aroma que su cuerpo siempre desprendía. ¡Era tan cálido!...Tan Kiyoi.

-¡Vamos, claro que lo eres, Ageha!, mira a Mazakazu, ¿Cuándo le has visto llorar? Todos tenemos que crecer alguna vez. Aunque nuestros cuerpos no cambien, incluso nosotros también crecemos como lo hacen los humanos. A eso se le llama madurar, pequeño-con una sonrisa, y una caricia con la punta de uno de sus dedos, sobre mi nariz, me mandó a mi habitación para que me deshiciera de mi uniforme y le acompañara a regar las plantas del jardín. ¡Obvio, tenía que cuidar el uniforme y mantenerlo limpio para el día siguiente!

Más tarde nos alcanzó Makoto, y nos encontró a ambos llenos de lodo y con la ropa mojada al haber jugado como niños con la manguera. ¡Que risa me dio ver a Makoto –kun mojándose también y no poder defenderse de mis habilidades!

**A la hora de dormir.**

_**Makoto**_

La noche nos alcanzó y aparentemente llegaba el tiempo de irnos a la cama. Entre bostezos y ojos cansados, a pasos lentos y arrastrando los pies, los tres, Masakazu, Ageha, y yo, subíamos como siempre escaleras arriba hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes recibir un beso en nuestra frente por parte de Kiyoi-san, (Masakazu nunca lo recibía porque decía que era un gesto muy infantil para él, así que siempre era el primero en subir y nos dejaba atrás a Ageha y a mi)

-¡Siii, ya es hora de ir a dormir! (Ahuuum) que sueño tengo, hoy fue un día muy largo, ¿nee, Makoto?

-Si, bastante largo y cansado

-¿Hicieron toda su tarea?

-¡Sii!-ambos contestábamos alegremente, mientras recibíamos nuestro beso de buenas noches y Kiyoi nos abrochaba bien nuestros pijamas.

Al final quien al parecer batallaba, o más bien no quería subir, era Ageha, pues al escuchar el primer trueno de la noche, como cada tormenta que nos llegaba, corría a protegerse a los brazos de Kiyoi, quien tan alegre como siempre lo acompañaba hasta su habitación, y ahí lo arropaba, animándole a dormir para que no temiera de los simples fenómenos naturales. Yo en cambio subía solo a mi habitación, y por una extraña razón abría las cortinas, con tal de ver la lluvia empapando mi ventana, eso provocaba en mí una enorme paz interior, y me permitía dormir acogedoramente.

Al inicio de la medianoche, cuando más dormido me encontraba, no faltaba la a veces inesperada visita a mi habitación de Ageha, quien con un oso de peluche en una mano, y su almohada en la otra, parecía rogarme, con los ojos casi llenos de lágrimas, le dejara dormir por esa noche conmigo.

-M-Makoto

-¿Mmh?, ¿Qué pasa, Ageha?

-N-no puedo dormir, t-tengo miedo… ¿Puedo dormir contigo…solo por esta noche?

Con cara de resignación, y tallando mis ojos, yo accedía, dejándole espacio entre mi cama levantando las cobijas para que subiera, así con una gran sonrisa, cual si fuera un pequeño animal asustado, se acurrucaba contra mí, provocándome un leve y extraño sonrojo, que por más raro que se viera…me era un poco…placentero.

-Makoto…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Gracias-abrazado a mí, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, él comenzaba a soñar plácidamente.

-…de nada-un poco tímido, pero sonriente, agradecí al menos esa noche haber tenido un poco de calor y una dulce compañía a mi lado…hacía tiempo que no sentía el calor de alguien más que no fuera mi madre, porque cada noche de tormenta (incluso a mi solían asustarme esas noches) ella siempre me cuidaba con sus brazos, para evitar que me asustara más.

**Al día siguiente en el desayuno y en el distrito Hikari**

_**Ageha**_

La hora del desayuno siempre era mi favorita, pues los aromas provenientes de la cocina, obra de los deliciosos desayunos que Kiyoi nos preparaba, me despertaban todas las mañanas. Eso me daba ánimos sin duda para comenzar de manera alegre el día. Aunque a veces en fin de semana era más divertido la hora del desayuno si corría traviesamente a despertar con uno de mis trucos (¡Que casi nunca fallaban!) y asustar, a Makoto, quien siempre se veía lindo cuando dormía de manera profunda. Sin preocupaciones.

-¡Makoto!, ¡La casa se quema, uaaaah, se quema la casa!-corría despavorido dentro de su habitación, viendo como despertaba a toda prisa y caía al suelo del susto que le había dado. Al final solo me quedaba reírme, y aunque no siempre le hacía gracia, eso me ponía en desventaja.

-¡Quee!, ¡La casa, no! ¡K-Kiyoi!

-¡P-para, para, Makoto, ja, ja, ja, ja, era una broma!

-S-si…una…broma-lucía tan serio como siempre

-¡Oh, vamos, Makoto!, el desayuno te sentará mejor y se te subirán los ánimos

-Si…vamos-rascando su cabeza, para después estirarse, me acompañaba escaleras abajo, como cada fin de semana, para probar el desayuno de esa mañana.

Al finalizar nuestros alimentos, y sabiendo que no teníamos clases, los tres salíamos a dar un paseo como de costumbre, y después Masakazu se nos perdía entre la multitud, quedándonos solos Makoto y yo. Contento por eso de vez en cuando me lo llevaba de la mano para divertirnos un buen rato en el parque, columpiándonos o subiéndonos en el sube y baja, mientras yo disfrutaba una vez más de la sincera sonrisa de mi querido "hermanito".

-¿Verdad que es divertido, Makoto?-mientras yo subía él bajaba.

-Si, ja, ja, ja, hacía tiempo…que no me divertía así

Sonríe más, Makoto, es divertido verte así…y no recordando una vez más tu pasado.

_**Makoto**_

Nunca faltaban los fines de semana en el distrito Hikari, que a pesar de que me traía vagos y tristes recuerdos…sin duda era uno de mis sitios favoritos. Por eso, desde aquél entonces, en que trataba de recordar con insistencia mi pasado, le había pedido de favor a Ageha, me ayudara a superar esta situación acompañándome todos los sábados por la mañana, después del desayuno, al distrito, donde él siempre terminaba sacándome una que otra sonrisa, que le daba calor a mi corazón.

¿Qué haría yo sin él?

Gracias a ti…es por eso que estoy vivo…gracias, Ageha.

Las mañanas de los sábados se nos iban jugando en el distrito, mientras que por las tardes regresábamos para la hora de la comida y para la siguiente misión diaria.

En esta ocasión el lugar y el crimen eran ¿en una discoteca?, a los tres nos parecía un poco raro, aunque al parecer masakazu ya estaba planeando

su siguiente cita a ciegas, pues marcaba números a su celular sin parar.

Ageha parecía absorto mientras jugaba con las letras de la sopa que Kiyoi nos había preparado como entremés, formando un sinfín de nombres y riéndose como niño pequeño cada vez que descubría una nueva palabra. En ocasiones se me hacía tierno verlo así, encerrado en su propio mundo.

Cada día y cada instante de mi vida giraba entorno a ellos tres, disfrutando de su compañía y viendo como a veces discutían o comentaban cosas fuera de lo normal, que me sacaban una que otra carcajada. La alegría volvía a tocar una vez más a mi corazón, y lo llenaba de una calidez tan inmensa, esa que solo la familia podía darte.

Así es, ellos eran desde entonces mi nueva familia.


End file.
